Hurting the Ones we Love Most
by nixon-sam
Summary: Set in a different style format this time soo tell me what you think i kinda liked this idea when i thought of it. R&R fankoo xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Intorduction

Just a few notes for you:

Sam is a DI

Romania never happend

most of this story is set in the past appart from the 1st chapter

Jodie this 1 is for yooou cos i did say i wud lol

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

You Always End Up Hurting the People you Love the Most.

It was late the department was empty, rain softly trickled down the window panes as the wind howled outside, all lights were off, all except one.

The light was coming form the office of Sam Nixon newly instated DI who was trying to finish off some last minuet work on a case she had finished days ago.

She sat back and reached into her draw to pull out a bottle of Bell's whiskey and one glass when she saw a shadow in the doorway.

She squinted but in the shady light she couldn't make out who it was.

'Phil is that you?

'Good guess' he said with a forced smile on his face.

'What are you doing here? I gave you the day off to be with Becky not come back into work'

'Yeah well things between me and Beck's aren't great at the mo' Phil sighed and looked out of the window as if he were looking for something.

'Do you want to talk about it?

'Dunno really'

'Phil I thought we were still mates'

'Well we are but…

'Well then you can tell me anything, come on have a drink'

Phil walked over towards her desk and sat in the chair opposite. Sam poured out two drinks for them and sat back in her chair.

'What's all this? Phil inquired prodding the piles of paper that were stacked neatly on her desk.

'Work on the Danson case I never filed it properly so I thought id do it tonight'

'You never stop do you your like a mad woman demented'

'Why should I stop ? I've nothing to go home to and to be honest this keeps me busy, what about you?

'Hmm' Phil said as if he wasn't paying attention

'Unlike me you do have allot to go home to a wife, a child I doubt you need distraction from that'

Phil looked up form the floor which had, had his attention for most of their conversation so far.

'Its over, me and Becky its finished, she knows, she know everything she says she going, to god knows where.

Its funny init'

Sam stared at him 'what is?

'You always end up hurting the people you love the most'.


	3. Chapter 3

That Night

_Flashback_

It had just gone six o'clock in the evening on Friday the 23rd of May and the relief from Sun Hill had descended on the Canley Arms after another long day.

Dan had just brought a round in for the noisy crowd near to the bar that was Emma, Dianne, Will, Beth, Tony and Smithy.

The members of CID were sat not too far away from them making just as much noise if not more as the Karaoke had just begun at the opposite end of the pub.

"Come on Gov have a go" Mickey said to the DCI as he downed the last of his pint in one.

"You've got no chance" replied Jack "And unless you want to be doing paper work all tomorrow you'll drop it now" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Come on Sam you'll have a go wont you" said Jo from the other end on the row.

"Erm I'm not sure" she laughed "I'm not very good at singing"

"Yeah that's the whole point it's a karaoke" said Jo "Phil tell her she'll listen to you"

"I'll do it with you, come on" he said with a grin on his face as he took her hand and led her out form behind the table and towards the karaoke.

"I don't believe this" she giggled as he shot her that irresistible grin.

"Go on pick one" Phil said as he moved to one side

"No you honest then if it's terrible I can blame you" she replied nudging him.

"Ok here take this"

Phil handed her a Mic and put the track on for them.

Uniform suddenly noticed them up on the stage and started yelling and whistling at the top of their voices.

Sam froze as she herd the music

"I don't believe you sometimes"

"What!?!" he replied the only one I could find he grinned"

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

_[Alicia intro:___

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

_[Usher Verse:___

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

_[Chorus:__  
__[Usher:__  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Alicia:__  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_[Alicia Verse:___

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one   
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

_[Chorus:__  
__[Usher:__  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Alicia:__  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo_

_[Usher:__  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_[Alicia:__  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

_[Chorus:__  
__[Usher:__  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_[Alicia & Usher:___

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock.


	4. Chapter 4

I See You Baby 

The relief sprang into applause as the pair walked off the stage, whistles and clapping overwhelmed the two of them to the point where Sam went slightly red.

"Aww look at her blushing" teased Jo as the pair sat back down.

"I could kill you for picking that song" she grinned

"Nah you love me really don't ya?"

"You are so full of yourself" Sam replied as she whacked him playfully on the arm. "You owe me a drink for that I think"

"Yep Phil I agree"

"Defiantly your round mate" were the replies.

"Oh All right same again then"

Phil clambered out of his seat yet again and headed towards the bar.

He leant to one side and glanced over towards Sam and smiled, she noticed this and returned the complement, Phil wasn't sure how he wanted things to go between them, it would always be difficult but right now things were good friends and colleagues.

"Yes mate what can I get you" asked the barman

"Whatever that lot are drinking and a pint for me please mate." He said pointing to the crowd in the corner.

"Oi Phil" Neil shouted form the table.

Phil spun round so fast he didn't see the girl stood behind him and the inevitable happened.

The girl gasped as a full cold pint spilt down her top and completely drenched her.

"Oh my god look at me" she said as she grabbed a bar cloth and began to try to remove the stain.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, I don't believe this really perfect end to a perfect day"

"Hey don't worry about it I have those two yanno in fact more often than I have a good day" he said and flashed her a grin.

The girl let out a small laugh, "I'm Becky" she said as she held out her hand,

"Phil" he replied and smiled "give me one sec Becky I've got to take this over there I owe her a drink"

Phil dropped the drink of to Sam and quickly sped back over to where Beck was sitting.

"I saw you up there, you were good is she your girlfriend then?"

"Thanks no she's my college and my mate actually we just work together"

"Oh right she looks nice"

"Yeah she is so do you live round here then?"

"Yeah in those new flats just down the road there quite nice actually I've only just moved into them though I used to live in Leeds"

They carried on talking for about another half an hour and Phil had completely forgotten about the rest of CID sitting over at the other end of the pub.

"How long has he been over there?" Asked Jo

"No idea , you know what he's like in fact ill bet you £10 he goes round to her place tonight" replied Sam with a confident look on her face.

"Tonight that's a bit soon isn't it" replied Jo "ok though you're on"

"Only Phil Hunter could charm a girl that he just spilt a pint all over" said Mickey

The group burst out laughing which in turn caught the attention of Phil.

"I guess you got to go" said Becky smiling at Phil.

"Nah come on come meet them, don't worry they wont bite"

Becky started laughing and took Phil's hand as he led her over to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Introductions 

"Shhss Shhss" said Jo "their coming over"

Phil led Becky over towards the group, he suddenly realized that this may not be the right thing to do, he didn't really know her and he was trying his hardest to impress Sam… Oh what the hell, it's not like I've slept with her.

"Right everyone this is Becky" he said a little apprehensive at their reactions.

"Hiya I see your top's dried out then, don't worry he does that with everyone he spilt coffee over me yesterday" Jo laughed.

"Oh that's Jo, Jack, Neil, Mickey and Sam" Phil said introducing them in turn.

"Oh yeah I saw you up on stage" Becky said to Sam "you were really good"

"Thanks but I don't make a habit of it yanno" She laughed

"Right sit down Becky, squash up you lot" Phil said and the group shuffled round in their seats to make room for Becky.

The time passed rather fast as the group focused on Becky asking her questions about anything they could think of.

Phil kept glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye making sure she was ok with this new arrival.

Sam knew what he was doing and tried to avoid eye contact with him as it was getting on her nerves.

"Oh is that the time I better be going, sorry guys" said Jack as he stood up to leave "We'll do this again though, does anyone want to share a taxi seen as I'm getting one"

"Yea I think I will thanks"

"Yep me too cheers" replied Mickey and Neil as they stood up to follow him out of the pub.

"See you lot tomorrow" Jack called across the room.

"Yea see ya" they called after them.

"Do you want to share a taxi? Or better still I've got some wine at mine if you want to help me drink that" Jo asked aiming the question at Sam.

"Yeah sure why not" She replied

"Right ill call a cab, oh I can't get a signal in here I'll be back in two minuets" Jo said and got up to head for the door.

"Ill be back in a sec I've just got to bob to the loo" Becky said to Phil as she climbed out of the spot she was in.

Phil and Sam were alone. Phil turned to Sam with a concerned look on his face, "What's the matter?" Sam asked as she noticed this.

"Are you ok with this?"

"With what" she laughed

"Right fine I wont bother showing you any concern next time" he replied and stood up to leave.

"No no please, I'm sorry" Sam said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back so he sat down once again.

"I am grateful that you show me concern but were mates aren't we? Good mates and you know that you can tell me anything and that's how I like it" she said smiling at him.

"Yea we are really good mates and I know I can trust you" come here he smiled at her as he hugged her tightly.

"Oi come on you cabs here, see you later Phil" Jo called as she bobbed her head round the pub door.

"right I'm off see you tomorrow" Sam said to Phil as she grabbed her coat.

"yeah enjoy your night in see ya"

"yeah you enjoy yours as well" she smiled as she left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiya thanks for all the reviews :) luv'd em all well i got a few ideas for the nxt chapter so you'll have to wait and see what happens luv ya :) fi XxxXxxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews keep em coming :)**

Feelings and Briefings 

Several Months had passed and everything seemed normal at Sun Hill, work had been slow and cases were taking longer and longer to solve, Phil, and Becky had been seeing each other for a while but things were beginning to fall apart as Becky wanted more commitment and Phil wasn't prepared to give any more s he had more pressing things on his mind.

Sam had not shown any sign of jealousy towards Phil and Becky but this made him even more sire that he should not be with her.

Phil managed to convince himself that she either loved him so much she was hiding her feelings to make him happy or she was scared of loosing him as a friend she wouldn't say anything.

It was a dark foggy morning; the car park seemed empty and desolate.

Phil Hunter walked quietly into the station and buzzed himself into CID; he jumped up the stairs taking two at a time until he reached the top.

He sauntered through the doors and to his familiar untidy desk.

Sam walked through the doors shortly after him; she noticed that he was sat at his desk so walked over to him.

"Morning" She said briskly with a smile plastered all over her face.

"Oh hi sorry I didn't see you, how've you been?"

"Fine thanks, I hear were all getting a briefing this morning from the DCI about Bonfire night"

"I don't know where you get all this info from I was in here early and I haven't herd of anything yet" he smirked.

Sam lent down close to his ear "Yeah but the difference between you and me is that I read my emails you don't lazy bones" she whispered.

She smiled at him and began to walk away towards her office.

"Hey wait" Phil called after her.

"Yes" she queried

"I was wondering if you fancied going to the bonfire tonight after work a load of others are going form here so I just wondered if you wanted to come with me."

The question hung in the air for a few seconds, and then came then reply.

"Yeah I'd love to but I thought you would have wanted to take Becky instead"

"I don't have to take her everywhere do I, and besides we hardly spend any time together now except for at work and I thought it would be nice"

"Yeah that's true I've missed that too, ok pick me up about 8 then ok"

"Sure"

Sam walked into her office and sat down at her desk she smiled to herself at the thought that she would be spending an evening with Phil, yeah so half of CID were going to be there as well but who cared she would be with Phil.

"Sam"

She was interrupted form her thoughts by her boss Jack Meadows "briefing room" he said.

"Sure on my way" she replied and got up to follow him into the briefing room.

All of CID was in there and it was rather full and noisy.

"Oi over here" Phil said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over by a table at the back of the room.

She shivered as he led her in front of him by her waist and held her there.

Was this wrong? Phil was with Becky they were happy, she couldn't feel these things towards him, but people didn't know what she thought, so what harm could it do feeling this for someone she cared about.

She lent back to let Kezia pass them, moving further into Phil he held on tighter to her waist making her feel those things again. However she did not move forward away form him and he did not let go.

"Right bonfire night as you know is hell for the fire rescue, police and ambulance teams so this year were been extra vigilant and cracking down on those who wish to make it a night of hell" Jack began.

"there isn't enough uniform to deal with all the usual hot spots so I'm placing some members of CID out and about to catch theses thugs as well.

Sam and Phil you will do the estates surrounding the Jasmine Allen while uniform patrol in the actual estate, Kezia, Jo you two will do the perimeter of the Coal Lane estate and Mickey you and Terry will take the park, ok right back here for 8 then thank you"

The room erupted into sighs and groans.

"Well that's out our bonfire well and truly put out" said Phil in the grumpiest tone he could use and in turn removing his hands from Sam's waist.

"Well not really" she replied rather quietly feeling lost now those familiar hands were not where they should be. "We could just go straight form here instead we'd be together you'll have to lend me a pair of wellies though my boots aren't getting muddy" she laughed.

"Ok sure" a smile appeared on Phil's face "come on lets go all those nasty naughty children need catching" he said with a mock evil voice.

"Don't be awful" she said and whacked him playfully on the arm.

**What do you think love it hate it let me know please xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Bang, Bang, Bang

Sam and Phil headed across the car park and towards an unmarked car.

Phil jumped into the driving seat and started the engine Sam quickly followed instead sitting in the passenger side.

They pulled out of the station and onto the main road and headed of towards the Jasmine Allen estate.

"Don't park too near it leave it at the bridge and we'll walk from there if you want" Sam said a casual tone in her voice.

"Sure ok, why though?" Phil retorted.

"Well if you want a set of tyres on this car by the time we come back to it id park it away form that estate" a yawn escaped form her mouth and she sighed.

"Aww come on sleepy head what's the matter?"

"Why do we have to chase kids all day? I haven't done this since…"

Sam was cut off mid sentence by a phone ringing.

"Its mine" Phil said as he could feel the vibrations going off in his pocket.

"Can you reach it for us" Sam reached down and pulled the phone from out of Phil's pocket.

"What does it say?" he asked not really interested.

"Becky" Sam replied a hint of disappointment in her voice, as she was suddenly hurtled back into reality that Phil really was with Becky and not her.

Phil sensed this and glanced at her looking at the phone in her hand.

"Give it here" he said, she did and he threw it on the back seat leaving it to ring.

"That could be something important" Sam said looking at him confused why would he just ignore her like that?

"Nah it won't be if it is she can leave me a message I'm busy" he replied looking at her flashing one of those grins in her direction.

"Phil answer the phone" Sam sighed reaching into the back to get it.

"You see what she wants am driving"

Sam gave Phil a disapproving look and flipped up the lid to his phone.

"Hello" she said feeling rather uncomfortable answering Phil's phone.

"Phil is that you?" she could hear Becky's voice at the other end if the phone, god she even sounded nicer than her, Sam began to get jealous of her and what she had 'No its not it's Sam Phil's with me and were very busy so don't bother to text or call him again because he's with me' god how childish did that sound in her head she thought.

"Hiya Becky no its Sam Phil's driving at the moment do you want me to pass on a message?" she said like they had been friends for years.

"Oh Hiya Sam, yeah could you, just tell him that I've been invited out to a mates bonfire party tonight so I cant stop over at his but ill see him tomorrow instead, please and oh tell him I'm sorry I know he wanted me to come to that works do tonight but I think he'll understand don't you?" Becky asked, the innocence was so plain in her voice that it made Sam so angry with Phil for treating her like he was doing.

"Yeah corse I will no problem" she replied

"Thanks Sam, oh and can you tell him I love him bye" Becky had hung up.

Sam looked over at Phil and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Well what did she want?" asked Phil who kept glancing at Sam in-between looking at the road.

"She said that she been invited to another bonfire party so she couldn't make it over to yours but she'll see you tomorrow night instead, oh and err she said sorry because she knew you had invited her to the one tonight" Sam said giving him a stern look.

"The bonfire you told me in the office that we were going to"

"Sam look I never invited her to that and besides…."

"Oh and she said that she loves you" Sam cut him off looking out of the window.

Phil looked over at Sam he knew he had upset her he gently moved his hand over to hers and held it gently; she noticed this and looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, look you don't have to come with me now if you don't want to" he said apologetically.

"Of corse ill come with you, I just don't like been played of against you girlfriend if you love her like you say you do don't do it" she smiled at him and in return he squeezed her hand.

Phil parked the car up and the pair got out and walked towards the estate.

It was cold and all they could see were a few kids playing among some old rubbish that some of the residents had thrown out.

Sam's phone began to go off in her pocket she walked further away to get a better signal whilst Phil carried on watching the kids on the fields.

"Who was that?" he asked when she had eventually finished.

"Jo she says that there's a group of kids making trouble near us so we've got to watch out for them"

"It wouldn't be them over there by any chance would it" Phil said pointing out a group of kids about 15-16 years old playing with fireworks.

"Probably" said Sam "come on lets go"

They made their way over towards the group who instantly went on the defensive.

The leader of the group who was dressed in a Nike hoddie and was holding a rocket firework in his hand turned towards them and started hurling abuse at them.

"Hey look here guy's the pigs have arrived" he began to laugh and the rest of the group followed his example.

"Can you come here" Phil said sounding exasperated with them already.

"Nah you come ere mate I'm happy where I am thanks" he replied

Phil was beginning to get angry with him Sam noticed this and took over.

"Can we have the fire work now please it's an offense to let them off like this and in unsafe conditions you can be arrested for it"

He thought for a moment "Hmmm arrested hey yeah that's if you catch me" with that he began to run.

Sam and Phil gave chase the rest of the group was ahead of him, they chased them around towards the end of the estate.

The lad with the firework stopped and turned back on them he could see them running round the corner and took out a lighter.

"Mate what the hell are you doing!" one of his mates turned around in shock.

Sam and Phil stopped and watched to see what he would do next.

He aimed the rocket in the direction of Sam and shouted

"You want the fucking firework have it bitch"


	8. Chapter 8

Bonfire Night

The firework sparked and hissed in front of them and before either of them knew it, it came hurtling towards Sam. She stood frozen to the spot a look of sheer terror crossed her face.

The lad stood there with the firework and yelled as it shot out of his hand leaving him with burn marks and splinters from the stick.

Phil instantly knocked Sam to the ground as the firework headed towards them both; it hit Phil in the back and scraped Sam down the side of her leg.

She let out a piercing scream as it burnt into her skin.

The thug stood there with an evil look across his face, a girl walked behind him dressed in a hoddie and dark tight jeans.

"What the fuck have you done you twat there cops" she ragged at his top as he did not respond and looked towards the two people laying on the floor oh my god its not… it is!

The lad that was stood near them shouted "come on man leave em lets go" and with that they had gone.

Phil lifted himself off of Sam and instantly regretted it as his back burnt with each movement. He looked down to Sam who had frozen with shock.

"Sam, Sam" he said lifting her head up gently. "Can you walk?" he asked his voice full of concern for his friend.

"I don't think so, oh my god that kills" she said as she screwed her eyes up with the pain.

Phil stood up forgetting the fact that his back was covered in burns and picked Sam up he winced as the pain reminded him that it was still there but he didn't care he had to get Sam to hospital.

He carried her over to where the car was parked and helped her in, he then got in the drivers side and set off for St Hugh's.

He arrived at A&E and again carried her in as the burn was too sore for Sam to walk.

He sat her down on the chairs and went to the desk.

"Excuse me can you help me I've got to see a doctor my college's just been hit by a fire work and can't walk" Phil said a hint of urgency in his voice.

The nurse came over and helped her towards on of the examination rooms.

"Can I ask you a few questions about how she got those injuries they seem quite severe" the nurse asked.

"Look I didn't do it if that's what you're implying" replied Phil in a sarcastic tone.

"I never said you did sir" the nurse responded "we have to have this information for our records"

"Yeah sorry of course" Phil knew he was been less than helpful and so he told the nurse exactly what had happened.

"Ok thank you ill note that on record if you'd just like to take a seat"

"Whoa can't I see her?" asked Phil before the nurse walked away.

"The doctor is with her at the moment but it shouldn't be too long, I doubt that he'll keep her in you'll be able to take her home soon" she smiled and left.

'Yeah I wish' Phil thought he took out his mobile and rang the DCI and again recounted the incident all over again.

"Right well I hope she's ok, you two take the rest of the day off and ill see you tomorrow ill let the others know what's happened and to be on the alert, thanks Phil" jack said and hung up.

The doctor emerged form behind the curtain and looked at Phil.

"Mr. Hunter"

"Yes" he said rather quickly at the same time as standing up.

"He burns are sore but not to an extent where we have to keep her in I'd like you to make sure she applies this" the doctor handed him a tub of cream.

"This will help take away the pain and reduce how sore it becomes; they should however disappear with time" he said "you can take her home now" he smiled give her a bit of TLC" with that he walked off down the hall.

Phil pulled the curtain back slightly to see Sam sat on the edge of the bed smiling at him like he was her hero.

"hey" she said you ok?"

"Me?" replied Phil "forget me how about you are you ok do they still hurt?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of her leg.

"A little but hey could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there"

Phil smiled and went over to give her a hug; she wrapped her arms around him bashing the burns on his back as she did. He screwed his eyes up with pain but kept silent.

Phil pulled away and looked into her eyes

"We've got the rest of the day off and according to that doctor I've got to take you home and make sure you use this"

"Ok then she said come on lets go" she slid of the bed and winced with the pain.

"Come here Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her waist again "Put your weight on me ok"

He led Sam out of the hospital and down towards the car.

They drove to Sam's house which didn't take long as there was little traffic on the roads.

He helped her out of the car and to her front door she took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Thanks Phil, you don't have to stay if you don't want to" 'Please stay, please stay she thought looking into those deep brown eyes.

"Nah don't be daft" he replied "I'm not leaving you like this come on lets get you sat down"

_Sam's POV_

'Oh my god he's gorgeous and kind and loving and, my hero? No! You can't think like that he doesn't love you he loves Becky you're just his friend.

_Phil's POV_

'She's beautiful how she could think I'd leave her when she's like this, is Becky really worth more than her?

Phil sat Sam down and went to make them both a cup of tea; he came back with two steaming cups and placed them down in front of them both.

"Thanks I needed this"

"No problem babe" oh crap Phil thought.

"Babe that's very informal isn't it" replied Sam and started laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me cripple, I think I've known you long enough to call you babe now don't you?"

"Hmm I suppose but I doubt Becky would like it" she said looking over the rim of her cup and smiling those dark blue eyes searching over his face.

Phil lent closely into her and whispered into her ear "What she doesn't know won't hurt her"

The streets had become dark and the street lights were on they had spent that much time down at the hospital that they had lost track.

They both sat there for a moment gazing into each others eyes, they both wanted the same thing but both still too scared to admit it.

"Listen" Phil said quietly in almost a whisper fireworks were been let off in the distance and they could hear them crackling in the clear night sky.

"We never did get to that bonfire did we?" Phil asked

"No we didn't but were still here together"

Phil lent in closer to Sam and softly brushed her lips, she responded and deepened the kiss allowing him to explore her mouth.

She moved her hands round to his neck and then down his back Phil let out a sigh of pain but carried on. Sam looked up concerned did he not want to do this?

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned

"Nothing its nothing babe" he said and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders softly.

Sam was unconvinced and began to unbutton his shirt slowly; she reached the last button and allowed his shirt to slide off his shoulders.

She peered down over his back and was horrified at what she saw.

**Hey thanks for all the review I hope you like it so what do you think love/hate let me know **

**Love yaw xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

What a Tangled Web we Weave

She let out a gasped as her eyes surveyed Phil's back, the burn marks were so deep that as they were left untreated had become red and blistered on places.

"Phil" she whispered she gently moved her hand down to an area of his back that was less sore than the rest and began to stroke it softly.

Phil stopped and looked at Sam, her eyes were so close to tears that he could see them filling up, he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Its nothing, they'll go soon" he said trying his best to relive Sam of some of the worry.

"Don't be so stupid Phil look at them, there horrific, I can't believe you sat there in that hospital and didn't get them checked out" she said as the tears spilt form her eyes

"How the hell did you manage to carry me and help me with those, look at them there that bad they've started to become septic"

Sam stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"You're more important than me, you couldn't walk you needed help not me" he retorted

"I couldn't walk" Sam exclaimed "I'm surprised you could even move, come on were going to the hospital"

"No I don't want to go" Phil said a little embarrassed, he couldn't go near another hospital again today one was quite enough.

"Oh no don't start this Phil come on" Sam persisted

"No please look just let me clean them up and I promise that if they get worse ill go to hospital tomorrow" he walked over to Sam and could see the concern in her eyes. She looked up towards him tears now spilling out of hr eyes.

"Promise" she said in almost a whisper

"On my life" he said and he lent closer to kiss her, he pulled away and began to smile, she saw this and mirrored his movements.

"What" she said smiling.

"Nothing I just didn't think you cared this much"

"Come on" she took his hand and led him upstairs she showed him into her room and then went into the bathroom to run the shower.

She came back and led Phil in to the bathroom he kissed Sam deeply as they both undressed each other and climbed into the shower.

The water hit Phil's back hard and stung beyond belief Sam sensed this and pick up a cloth and gently soothed his back until the pain began to subside.

He turned towards her and held her close.

"Yanno I think I'm in love with you"

They kissed passionate; Sam dropped the cloth on the floor and moved back so that her back rested against the wall of the shower.

After a time the pair had moved out of the bathroom and into Sam's bedroom they continued to kiss and explore each other passionately Sam led Phil over towards the bed Phil followed kicking the door shut as he went.

"Beck's are you ok you've been in there ages" Hollie Becky's friend of nine years stood outside the bathroom door in here house calling after her friend.

"Err yeah, yeah ill be out in a minuet don't worry just feeling a bit dodgy that's all"

"Ok Hun well were all downstairs when you're ready"

Becky had lied she was feeling fine, well that's if you disregard the answer she had in front of her clear as day, she knew this was bad she knew that this could be the ruin of everything and that she could end up on her own again, no Phil wouldn't do that to her he loved her he had said so often enough and shown it too, she stood up and straightened herself up, in the mirror she smiled actually this wasn't that bad it meant that her and Phil could finally be what she wanted together with their own child.

**Thank you sooooooooooooo much to every one who keeps reviewing I didn't think this fic would be that good so love you all, I know this chapter seems rushed and its because I'm doing like 8 things at once but I will put the next chapter up b4 the week end, so hope u like it keep reviewing love ya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The Morning After

The sun shone through the curtains into a dark room and began to fill it with warmth; the house was silent apart from the sound of light breathing that came from two people entwined in a thin duvet.

Phil woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked round wondering if it was all just a dream, but it wasn't it was real, he looked down on the person asleep next to him, so quiet so peaceful he didn't want to wake her, he looked over at the clock by the bed, was that the time? They had slept in for this long?

"Sam" Phil whispered moving the strands of hair that had fallen onto her face. "Sam come on babes we've slept in"

She began to stir she turned over so she now faced him, her eyes began to flutter open and stared longingly at him.

"I don't want to move" she moaned snuggling further into Phil's chest.

"Neither do I babes but we've got to, come on"

She stared at Phil with those glistening eyes of hers; he didn't want to move at all he could lay there all day just looking at the woman he loved…. Loved…..loved….. SHIT Becky, what about Becky?

The pair moved closer to each other when Phil saw his phone vibrating on the side, he let out a sigh and answered it casually.

"Hello, oh hi Becky, yeah im good thanks babes how are you?" Phil sat up away from the head rest on the bed; Sam crawled behind him and kissed him softly on his neck as he spoke to Becky, making Phil feel even guiltier than before.

"No, no I'm not at home I'm at Sam's, yeah we kind of all went on a binge last night and I ended up crashing on her sofa"

"Funny looking sofa" Sam whispered into his ear Phil shoved her away causing her to fall back onto the bed.

"Listen babe I got to go, late for work, yeah see you tonight, you two bye"

Phil placed his phone down and turned to Sam whop was tangled in the bed sheets, biting her lip seductively at him, "you are a nightmare" he said leaning over her and grinning.

"Maybe" she said fluttering her eyelashes form underneath him "but I'm the best nightmare you've ever had" she lent up to kiss him and then rolled over out of the bed, and headed towards the bathroom, "you coming?" she smiled and Phil got up to follow her.

"Are you just a thick bitch or what?!" David's voice exploded at his girlfriend, the walls of the flat shook as the sound hit them fiercely, David was out of breath he had a look of fire in his eyes a look that Debbie has seen before but never aimed at her.

"I'm just concerned if one of them was seriously injured you could be up for manslaughter or wore if they decide" these wore the only words she managed when he erupted again.

"shut up !!!" he yelled she screamed and struggled as he took hold of her shoulders "I swear to god Debs if you don't start showing me a bit more concern instead of them pigs you're gonna end up like Mel did, and we wouldn't want that now would we"? He said stroking her face.

"No" she whispered

"Good girl"

Sam and Phil drove to work together and entered the station, neither letting on what was happening between, them neither wanting to.

"Morning gov" Smithy said rather tiredly as he looked up from the desk.

"Late night was it" Sam replied as Phil went ahead of her and up the stairs, "err yeah you could say" that he laughed Sam headed towards the stairs when Jo jogged towards her,

"Hiya I herd you got caught in the cross fire yesterday you ok?

"Yeah they only got my leg thanks to Phil"

"Phil why what did he do?"

"Tell you what, do you want to grab a coffee I'm late as it is"

"Come on then"


	11. Chapter 11

Coffee & Shocks

Jo and Sam made their way down to the canteen grabbed a coffee each and took a seat in the corner by the window.

The sun was non existent as the sky was overtaken by rain clouds; Jo took her coffee in both hands and blew gently over the hot liquid.

"So go on then what happened" Jo asked in between taking sips from her cup.

"Well we had a fight in the car on the way their if you must know" Sam said staring into the bottom of her mug in-between glances at Jo.

"A fight" Jo said in a confused tone "What about I thought you two were getting on fine, infact the pair of you have been looking very cosy lately".

"Really is it that obvious?" she laughed and Jo returned the gesture. "Oh I don't know I can't even remember now really it was daft, he's confusing me Jo really he is I don't understand him sometimes he tells makes out that he really likes me and ignores Becky but oh I don't know anymore"

"He said that?" Jo asked probing for more information from her friend.

"Well not in so many terms at first" she paused and looked up at Jo with a smile on her face and whispered, "however he did say that he loved me later on, but we were in my shower so I don't know if that counts" she looked at Jo who was shocked that all this had come so easily she thought it would take a good few days to get all this out of her.

"You were in your shower?" Sam nodded "and how do you feel about him?"

"I really like him Jo I can't describe it I don't think I've ever felt like this"

"And what about his girlfriend or did you forget about her in all the commotion" Jo cruelly reminded her "where does she fit into your little circle?"

"Well that's the thing I don't know, it's not like he's said he's leaving her or anything that's why im confused"

"Well if you ask me Sam I'd find out what's going on first, because it'll be you that gets hurt you know"

Sam looked up at Jo and smiled "Oh come on Trisha lets get some eh?"

"Erm excuse me" said Jo standing up to leave "I wouldn't have to play Trisha if certain people weren't constantly daft"

The pair started laughing and headed up towards CID.

The doors of the station were pushed open cautiously by a woman in her early 20's, she approached the front desk and looked up towards Smithy who smiled down at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely trying not to make her more uncomfortable than she already looked.

"Yeah is Phil Hunter in, I'm Becky his girlfriend I was just wondering if I could have a word"

"No problem if you like you can wait in here and ill go and fetch him" smithy got down from behind the desk and showed Becky through to a private room near the entrance and headed of up to CID to find Phil.

CID as usual was a whir of telephones going, copiers and chatting Phil was sat at his desk with his feet up as per usual one ear glued to the phone the other doodling on a bit of paper.

"Serge theirs somebody to see you downstairs"

Phil looked up from his drawing "Oh thanks Smithy, No I won't hold I've been holding for a lifetime down here" Phil said a touch of anger in his voice "Do what, call back, oh forget it, useless" he looked up at Smithy "where sorry downstairs"

"Yeah she's only just come in, don't worry I have days like that"

Phil laughed and got up to follow Smithy out of CID when Sam emerged from her office,

"Phil can I have a word"

"Sure" he started away from the door and towards her "what's up"

She paused and looked up at him "If I see your feet on that desk again ill make you sit on the floor"

Phil smiled down at her "I'd rather sit on your knee" he retorted quietly so that only she could hear, Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at him well I don't deal with naughty boys but Neil does so if you want to sit on his knee your more than welcome" she giggled and bit her lip, Phil's face turned white "Sorry Gov wont happen again" he replied and headed back for the door Sam laughed and returned to her office.

Phil pushed the door open and walked into the small room to see Becky standing there, she looked gorgeous her brown hair was sleek over her slopping shoulders and that pair of tight jeans she had on with her boots brought her slender figure to Phil's attention.

"Hey gorgeous what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting tonight" he said as he walked over and kissed her.

"I know sorry I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you, I've been so excited ever since I found out "she looked up and smiled at him "I'm pregnant Phil were gonna have a baby"

He face lit up so much and Phil could tell that she was excited he couldn't break her like that.

"Oh my god" he hugged her so tight all the time his stomach churning, heart wrenching at the thought of Sam and how this would effect her.

Later on that evening the rest of CID was leaving in droves as the nights were getting darker people wanted to return to the comfort of their homes.

Sam was packing up in her office when she noticed Phil walking slowly back into CID, She opened her door and walked out slowly down towards Phil her heals clicking as she walked.

"Are you alright?" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed in softly, even this was ripping Phil apart he turned to face her his eyes lost in another world.

"Phil" she questioned

"Becky's pregnant"

Sam's face fell she knew she shouldn't have done this she was going to get hurt again her breathing became heavier her eyes began to well up she had so much to say but all her voice could manage was " and?"

"And I've got to be with her, I'm sorry Sam" he replied trying his best to fight back the tears that were forcing their way through to his eyes.

"But this doesn't have to change us"

Anger stirred inside of Sam she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Right let me see if ive got this right" she said wiping away the tear that had just fallen onto her cheek "you've got her pregnant and you don't want me anymore but you do want me as your private slapper so if your feeling down you can come and screw me and then go back to her to play happy families" he voice was load now and full of pain with every word spoken.

"No," Phil shouted back at her "I still love you I want to be with you"

"But she's pregnant Phil!" Sam's voice was that loud now she was thankful that no one else was in CID, she looked deep into his eyes and broke down "you have just taken every single feeling you ever felt for me and threw it down the drain I hope that you have a gorgeous baby and live like a proper little family because I'd hate to be the evil bitch that spoiled all that for you"

Sam ran back to her office grabbed her things and headed towards the doors leaving Phil speechless and alone with his conscience.

**Sorry its been ages since I u/d thank you so much for all the reviews so this chapter is for all of you , Sam , Becky , Phil who gets your vote u/d and tell meeee **

**Love yaz xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Hurt doesn't describe it

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened, her eyes had begun to sting, her legs had turned to jelly in a matter of seconds she struggled to climb down the stairs, she had to get to the car she would be safe then. She pushed open the door of the entrance and sniffed heavily as tears spilled over from her eyes and down her pale cheeks she fumbled with the keys to the car and in exasperation let out a yelp as she cried.

Sam flung her papers and coat onto the back seat and struggled to get the keys into the ignition, the car started and she sped away.

Phil watched her from the window in CID as she left, what have I done, why have I done that? To Sam of all people, Phil crashed down into a nearby chair and held his head in his hands; he felt a small vibration go off in his pocket he looked up and pulled put his phone, it continued to buzz in his hand Phil flipped the lid and looked at the caller "Becky"

As the phone continued to buzz he felt a surge of anger rise from nowhere his breathing became faster and faster Phil let out a yell of frustration as the phone went hurtling across the room he replaced his head in his hands and cried.

Sam drove the car onto her drive and got out leaving her coat and files on the back seat she walked up to her front door and unlocked it, he face was now tear stained and had dark black mascara streaks running down it, her breathing had become irregular now with her having to take deep breaths every so often to calm her down.

Sam walked into the living room and threw her bag onto the floor, the entire contents spilled out, she headed for the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass and a bottle of wine she walked back through to the lounge and unscrewed the top, her heart felt heavy and every time she breathed it felt like she was trying to keep it up to keep it alive.

She tripped the bottle over to pour some into the glass and changed her mind she poured it straight into her mouth from the bottle instead hoping that it would numb the pain.

Phil drove home to Becky in silence he parked his car and entered the house, he could smell food cooking, he rubbed his face with his hands slowly, he wasn't ready for this;

"Hiya babe" Becky squealed at him as she walked down the hallway to hug him, as she did he pulled her away.

She looked at him she could tell there was something up;

"Why didn't you answer your phone earlier?"

"Didn't feel like it"

"Pardon" Becky replied a little shocked by this answer

"Are you deaf, I said I didn't want to and im not in the mood for this tonight so you might as well throw whatever you've cooked away cos im not hungry"

Becky couldn't understand when they last spoke he was happy they were having a child together, this didn't make sense.

"Did you have a bad day or something" Becky began but was cut off

"Shut up" Phil yelled at her, Becky was so scare by this sudden outburst she screamed, that anger again he wanted to hit her beat her up, hurt her like she had hurt him, it was her fault that he and Sam were like they are, and he had to get out away from her he had to see Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

Little Voices

Sam had lost track of time as she sat on the sofa surrounded by bottles that she had pulled out from any ware and drank the contents, she rocked her self gently back and forth still crying she couldn't seem to stop.

Sam was beyond drunk she was minuets from passing out, her mind began to play tricks on her as she gently rocked herself back and forth back and forth,

_Look at yourself, all this for him, what are you doing? You're a disgusting drunk!_

"But I… love him" she herd herself say allowed

_What ha! You what please _the voice went again

"I love him, I love him" Sam repeated over and over until her voice became a whisper, she shut her eyes; Sleep, I need sleep.

Sam fell off the sofa and struggled towards the kitchen she reached inside the cupboard and took out small bottle full of sleeping tablets she struggled with the lid that refused to open, this made her cry even more, she finally opened the bottle and poured them into her hands she took the rest of the liquid she had been drinking and downed them in one.

She fell onto the floor and leaned back and cried, her eyes began to feel heavy and painful she hugged the bottle and curled up in a ball her breathing slower and slower with every breath.

Phil stormed out of his house and got back into his car and started the ignition he had to see Sam speak to her talk things through he couldn't leave her he didn't want to baby or no baby, he set off down the road, dialing Sam's home number on his phone with one hand……

"Hi this is Sam Nixon im not in right now but leave a message" Beep…

Phil shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued to drive.

As the traffic was non existent he reached Sam s house in fifteen minuets, he checked the clock in the car 10:39, Sam wouldn't be in bed, he walked up to the front door and knocked twice, he sighed and tried again, no reply.

He looked to the side of him towards the window to the front room and saw a light on, maybe she was ignoring him,?

Phil walked over towards the window and peered through, he looked on in shock as he saw Sam lying on the floor surrounded by bottles and pills.

Phil smashed through Sam's front door and ran towards the living room to where she was lying.

"Sam, Sam wake up" he turned her over and felt her pulse, it was weak but he could still feel it "Sam you stupid cow, for god's sake why do this you know I love you"

He hugged her tightly kissing her head as he rocked her.

He placed her back down and rang for an ambulance, the urgency in his voice showing through, he was practically shouting at the person on the other end of the line. He hung up and returned to Sam who was lying lifeless on the floor.

In next to no time the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were all over.

"did you find her like this" the male paramedic asked s he layed Sam on her back and strted placing tubes down her throat.

"yeah yeah I did , woah woah what you doing to her"

"its jus in case she vomits she wont choke now, are you her boyfriend ?"

"yeah I am and I want to come with her" Phil replied without hesitation.

The paramedics wheeled Sam out of the door and into the ambulance Phil climbed into the back and took hold of Sam's hand, he felt his phone go in his pocket, he reached in and looked at the caller, 'Becky'

Phil turned the phone off and kissed Sam's hand she was his priority now.

**Sorry if I upset people with theses chapters but the best is yet to come **

**So what do you think will she be ok will they get back together you'll have to wait and see xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry

The ambulance sped through the traffic, Phil held tightly onto Sam's hand hoping she would be all right.

His mind and body were racked with guilt how could he have done this to her, could she ever trust him again what if she woke up and screamed at him told him to go back to Becky all these questions whirring round his head ……. What if she never woke up?

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the back of the doors were flung open, the paramedic climbed into the back to lift out the bed that Sam was in helped along by a nurse that had come outside.

Phil climbed out of the ambulance and followed the paramedics into the hospital.

A young nurse came up to Phil as he followed behind Sam,

"Excuse me" she said stepping in front of him slightly when saying it "I need you to fill in some forms at the front desk, are you a relative?"

Phil looked blank the question hung in the air for a while before he answered

"Erm no I'm not I'm her partner but can't I do that later I need to be with her"

The nurse smiled a reassuring smile at Phil "there's nothing you can do for her at the moment, the doctor will come and speak to you shortly"

Phil sighed as he was led to the front desk and given a form to fill in.

He sat and waited, it was quiet Phil rubbed his face with his hands and yawned, what time was it? He tugged his suit sleeve to one side to look at his watch 2:56 am.

God they had been here for hours, Phil had had enough nobody had spoke to him and he wanted to see Sam. He stood up and searched for a nurse.

"Mr. Hunter" a voice called from behind him he turned round to see a tall male walking towards him.

"Sorry if I startled you, I'm Dr Saber I have some news on your girlfriend"

Phil had suddenly stopped being tired and listened intently

"She has had her stomach pumped as she had taken a considerable amount of pills and alcohol fortunately there does not seem to be any signs that suggest that anything else is wrong however we would still like to do some more tests when she wakes up, the good news however is that I can see no damage or distress caused to the fetus"

"Right ok and when will she……" could he have imagined that he was tired and had had no sleep.

"The what?" he asked again a little confused

"The baby Samantha is pregnant and is very lucky to still be after tonight you need to take good care of her, oh you can head down now she's in the room at the bottom on the left"

Phi began to walk down towards the room the revelation of what he had just herd spinning round in his mind.

He reached the end of the corridor and entered the room to see Sam laid on the bed and what appeared to be sleeping.

A nurse who was exiting the room turned to Phil, "she's just recovering she should wake up soon" Phil smiled at the nurse and she left him alone with Sam.

Phil looked at his watch again 3:33 am he took hold of Sam's hand and kissed it lightly he so wanted her to wake up and see him he didn't no what she would do or how she would react but anything was better than sitting here worrying b out her.

Phil stroked her hand softly as she began to stir.

Sam opened her eyes and groaned, she still felt as terrible as when she fell asleep, where am I? Sam looked round at a strange room, this wasn't hers how did she get here all alone, but she wasn't alone.

"Phil" she said looking confused and a bit scared Phil looked up and smiled at her in relief and leaned forward to hug her she did the same but clung onto him in fear and began to cry.

"hey hey shush, its ok your all right I've got you"

Sam pulled away and wiped the tears form her eyes, she sniffed and smiled at him "sorry, I guess you'll want to get back to Becky" Sam said smiling at him.

"No I won't" Phil said forcefully as he took her hand back in his "Sam I messed up big time I don't love Becky like I do you, I can't stop thinking about you, you mean the world to me"

"I can't take you from your child, you mean everything to me I don't normally get in this sate over every man I'm with but I do love you"

"you wont be taking me from my child , its here"

Sam looked puzzled

"what do you mean ?


	15. Chapter 15

Promise?

Sam look at Phil waiting for an answer she had just had her stomach pumped and wasn't in the right frame of mind to play riddles with Phil.

She couldn't believe she had done this to herself over a man; she never let her emotions show through this much, what was it about him that made her like this? She didn't know and probably never would; there it was again that hurt, that feeling of knowing she could never have him, that he belonged to someone else.

Phil looked at Sam was this the best place to tell her, how would she react? He had no choice; he began to stroke her hand softly smiling at her at the same time.

"Sam were having a baby, you're pregnant"

Sam stared at him in disbelief she was pregnant surely she should know if she was?

"Wha ... I mean how... How do you know?" she stammered.

There was a long pause, Phil smiled at her like the first time they had become friends, and suddenly everything had become clear they could both have everything they wanted. "Really" she asked. Phil nodded Sam's face broke into a smile, she covered her mouth with her hands and began to laugh, Phil stood up and hugged her and she clung onto him.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry" Phil said looking deep into her eyes as he said it.

"What for?" Sam placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled

"For this, it's my fault that your in here like this I nearly killed our baby, I could have lost you, I am gonna be with you all the way even when he or she is grown up and left home I'm still gonna be there for you" Sam laughed and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Phil stood up from his chair and sat facing her on the bed, "and when were old and gray and we can't chew our food properly" Sam started laughing "what!!"

"Well you know what I mean" he laughed she looked at him and they kissed slowly, after a few moments he pulled away and looked at her.

"And I will never ever leave you"

"Promise?" she said almost a whisper

"Promise" he looked at her and kissed her again this time more powerfully, he couldn't believe it a child with Sam this was all he ever wanted and wasn't about to let it to.

The flat was cold and empty when Debbie woke up, the window had been left open and she could hear spats of rain falling against the window, she rubbed her eyes and sat upright on the sofa, she never made it to bed last night. "David" no reply. "David, you in?" again no reply. Great she thought as she lifted herself from what had been her bed for the night she could hear crying, "Kayleigh" she walked through the kitchen of the flat and into her 4year olds bedroom.

Her daughter was laid in bed crying her eyes all red and puffy; she hated her daughter in this state and wished she could provide a better life for her but how could she when she was living like this with David.

"Hey darlin what's the matter?" she asked the trembling 4year old quietly.

"I herd shouting last night" she said in between sobs "Is Daddy home?"

Debbie looked at her daughter "Sweetie sometimes Mummy and Daddy fight and argue and I know that it scares you but we don't mean it" she smiled "Daddy has to work because if daddy doesn't work we can't afford to buy you nice things, tell you what we'll have some breakfast and get you dressed and then we'll got to the park today and feed the ducks yeah"

Kayleigh smiled up at her and nodded frantically

"Right come on then"

She lifted her daughter out of bed and noticed a white package behind the leg of Kayleigh's bed, she put her daughter down and moved the bed so she could get a better look at what it was, she stood in disbelief.

"Darlin have you touched this?" she asked her daughter she shook her head "Daddy said I had to play hide and seek and hide it from a man that came yesterday"

Debbie was furious that he could have put their daughter in so much danger; she turned and looked at her daughter full of innocence smiling up at her

"Listen to me sweetie if anybody including Daddy ever shows you, gives you or asks you to take anything like this you say no and come tell me ok, these are very dangerous and daddy is going to be in serious trouble when I see him ok"

She nodded "ok go on get a wash"

Sam had discharged herself from hospital a few hours ago and was on her way to work with Phil in tow even though they were together and they were going to keep the baby they decided to keep it quiet for a bit, Phil was still unsure of his future with Becky had how they would work it out Sam knew this and decided to give him some breathing space, time to think it through.

"Whoa" Jo commented as Phil sat down at his desk "sombody's had a rough night oo go on tell us all about it"

"Jo please" Phil whined trying to keep his eyes open.

"Alright, alright keep your hair on we've got a briefing soon oh and by the way" Jo lent in closer to Phil so that nobody else could hear them "Sam told me all about you an her she also told me a few other things too so don't you go doing a classic Hunter on her"

"She told you, why would I do that I'm hardly gonna run out on the woman that's carrying my child"

"Carrying your child, she's pregnant"

Phil looked shocked "you just said she told you"

"Yeah told me that you slept together not that she was pregnant what are you doing Phil!"

**Ooo Jo knows sorry it's been ages since I u/d been really busy fankoo to every one that keeps reviewing and I know that this is a short chapter but there's some surprises in store so tell me what you think should happen luv ya xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Forget your troubles

"Please Jo you have to keep this quiet for both our sakes, I haven't told Becky yet and I don't know what I'm going to do now"

Jo looked at her worn out colleague and sighed she hated being caught up in all this and she couldn't bear the thought of either of them getting hurt. "Fine but Phil don't mess this up"

"I won't, and Jo thanks"

Mickey burst through the doors of CID with a Santa hat on his head signing Christmas songs loudly so everyone could hear. Kezia looked up form her desk and laughed as Jo nearly chocked on her coffee, Phil looked round at his mate making a total prat of him self, "Mickey mate what are you doing?" Phil said as the others laughed.

Mickey laughed and danced around "its Christmas well nearly just thought I'd bring some cheer into this station and besides it the party in a few days time so we'll all look like prats" he laughed.

"True we do need a bit of Christmas cheer in here"

"Exactly my point Jo"

He turned his head to one side and began to sing in a deep voice this made the others laugh even more.

_It was Christmas eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, wont see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you  
_

with all the commotion Sam came out of her office and perched herself on the end of Phil's desk

"What's he doing" she asked giggling

"Trying to bring Christmas cheer into CID I think" Phil replied

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This years for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true_

Mickey turned towards Jo all of CID clapping along with the tune now in the hope that he would keep going, listening to Mickey wasn't brilliant but it was better than work.

Jo couldn't miss this opportunity and went to join him

_They've__ got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
Its no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of new __York city  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night  
_

Jack sat in his office in the foulest mood known to man he was surrounded by paper work and had a splitting head ache trying to over come his migraine he could have sworn he heard signing?

Jo and Mickey stood at the front of everyone else swaying away laughing as they sang, they had certainly perked up the office between them.

_The boys of the __NYPD choir  
Were singing Galway bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

_You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot……_

Jo stopped mid sentence as she noticed a familiar face stood arms folded in front of her the rest of CID looked round and stood up heads down Mickey however did not notice his boss stood behind him and continued louder than ever _  
_

_AND the boys of the NYPD choir  
were singing Galway bay  
and the bells were ringing out  
for ….._

"DC MICKEY WEB" the voice bellowed from behind him Mickey turned round slowly.

"Err Merry Christmas gov" he said rather quietly causing the rest of the room to snigger

"I'm guessing that it is because of you that my officers are out here signing like the sound of music instead of getting on with some work, you're staying in for the rest of the day to complete paper work for disturbing them and for making my head ache ten times worse"

He shouted as he stormed out of the office.

"Great stuff" Mickey laughed as he saw the laughter bursting to come out of everyone else.

"I mean it Mickey and TAKE THAT HAT OFF" he heard form down the corridor.

Mickey took the hint and quickly went to sit opposite Kezia.

Sam smiled at Phil "I better get back before I get that sort of treatment" she said with a smile

"Yeah, hey I was thinking what if I stay at yours tonight or maybe for a few weeks yanno" he looked at the floor then into her eyes.

"I'd like that ill see you later Phil" she said as she squeezed his hand and left for her office.

**hiya sooo sorry its been ages thought id bring a bit of christmas cheer into us all :) so what do you think? aww poor Jack with his head ache :( i'm thinking if doing a sequel to this so if it ends horribly dont worry cos ill do a sequel to it r&r please luv yaz xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

A piece of the puzzle

Phil returned to his desk a sense of achievement as he sat down and looked through his files of uncompleted work, he knew he should do it really but deep down couldn't be bothered he sat back and tapped a message on a blank email.

_I'm so bored talk to me please ……_

_P xx_

He looked around to make sure that everybody else was busy and pressed sent.

Phil looked across towards Sam and Neil's office, as it was quiet they were both in and silent, he saw Sam look towards her computer, she tilted her head and clocked Phil who gave her an irresistible smile.

_Why are you bored I bet you've got tones to do what do you want to talk about then? You pick a subject._

_S xx_

Phil picked up the email that had just been sent almost immediately and began to type back.

_I'm bored because you're sat in their and I'm sat out here I'm a whole five paces from you, hmm okay ill think we need to discuss the length of that skirt in my opinion it's way too long and your legs are too nice to hide away I should know P xxx_

Sam opened the email and smiled as she read it Neil noticed this and looked up "everything okay"

Sam was startled by this and didn't notice the he had been watching her

"What oh yea I'm fine thanks just some junk emails that's all"

Sam looked up at Phil and smiled a flirtasous smile, she moved her hand as discreetly as she could down her neck and to the top of her blouse, Phil smiled he hated it when she made him jealous the sheer fact that Neil was sat in their with her made him jealous besides the point that Neil didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Phil" a voice came from behind him, Phil spun round to see terry stood there an expectant look on his face.

"Yeah sorry mate miles away, what's up?"

"There's a girl down stairs with a kid claiming she has information for us but she only wants to speak to the two officers that were patrolling the Jasmin Allen estate on bonfire night"

Phil jumped out of his chair and headed for the doors "thanks Terry" he called after him.

He took the stairs two at a time urgent to get to this girl; they still hadn't caught the person that launched that firework, he reached the bottom of the stairs and buzzed himself into reception.

The girl that Terry spoke of looked about 18 she wore dark blue tight jeans a low cut top and a long dark red coat, Phil couldn't place her but she looked familiar, her hair was let loose and sat straight off her shoulders.

Phil approached the girl he didn't know what to say but he didn't need to, the girl turned round and clocked him.

"Phil Hunter" she said nodding her head confirming her thoughts that it was him she saw that day.

"Debbie Rhodes, it was you" Phil flashed back to that day him and Sam lying there whilst some girl screams at the top of her voice.

"Is there somewhere quieter we can go?"

Phil indicated towards a vacant interview room and she headed towards it leaving the little girl sat on the seat outside.

Phil quickly followed and shut the door behind them; Debbie was stood in the corner of the room her back to Phil nervous of what to say or what she should say whatever she did this could be the end of life as she knew it.


End file.
